


Some Nights

by maybekatdidit



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Little Peter, Little nightmare, Married Couple, Steve is concerned, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybekatdidit/pseuds/maybekatdidit
Summary: Tony finds himself awake from a little nightmare and Peter shows him he's not the only one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucks! I tried?

Late one night at the Stark Tower everyone was sound asleep in their own rooms. Everyone was tucked in getting all the sleep they could before Fury called in for another assignment, except Tony. Tony couldn't sleep, sometimes he felt he got to much and missed a chance to make something, or never got enough. Jarvis would inform him of how long he'd been up during late nights in his lab, being with Steve helped him get more sleep but sometimes he just simply couldn't. Tony wandered from his partner bed and to the huge glass window several paces away from the bed, and he sat.

The full moon shined into the oversized bedroom, and Tony sat in the rays of the moon looking up into the foggy sky, he sighed softly running a hand over his face and let his mind wander. Tony thought about his nightmares that have been more frequent lately but the thought was quickly pushed away, Tony always forced himself to avoid that time of his life but there always was a constant reminder in the middle of his chest. He looked down at it setting a hand upon it and thought about how much good and bad came from this. He saved so many people and killed a fair amount too. He thought by shutting down his weapons industry would help save people, but then he went home and cooked up the same thing. 

The suit was the same as anything he built for the government, it was a weapon. His best creation, and his worst nightmare. Things have cooled down after Ultron but there were a few missions here and there. Tony ran a shaky hand over his tired face and let out a breath. “Tony..? Babe? What are you doing?” Steve asked from their bed as he sat up slowly.” Tony make a quick sniffle, “Nothing, got up to piss, when did I move to the floor?” Tony rambled as he stood up and walked over to Steve who swung his legs over to touch the soft carpet. Tony stood between Steve's legs and smiled at him interlocking fingers. “Are you sure you're okay..?” Tony nodded “Yes love I'm fine.” Steve nodded looking him in the eyes pulling the sleeve of the oversized shirt Tony had on over his shoulder. Tony kissed Steve softly, Steve moved his hands to Tony's hips. 

The bedroom door creaked open and a small boy walked in. “Sir, Peter is awake.” Steve looked over to the door and smiled “Hey kiddo.” Tony smiled “Late heads up Jarvis I think you're getting old.” Peter walked over rubbing his eyes. “Then that makes two of us sir.”Jarvis replied smugly. “Mute Jarvis.” Tony picked up Peter sitting in Steve’s lap, “Daddy I couldn't sleep. I had a bad dream,” Tony frowned “Oh yeah? Well daddy couldn't sleep either.” Steve held them close kissing Peter’s forehead, “Do you wanna lay down with daddy and papa?” Steve asked. Peter nodded “Yes papa.” Tony smiled and they all laid down setting Peter in the middle. Peter cuddled up to Tony's chest and Steve faced them with Peter’s up against his chest and smiled. “Sleep well.” Steve murmured, Tony smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok yea I'm new here


End file.
